Silent Hill: Fallen Angel
by SilentNekos
Summary: When a couple go away on a long weekend of peaceful relaxation they didn't expect they dreams to turn into nightmares. Max and Alice find themselves separated from each other but are they as innocent as they seem or did one of them plan and trick into com
1. Welcome to Silent Hill

**I DON'T OWN SILENT HILL! I DO OWN MAX, ALICE AND THE CHARACTER WITHIN THIS STORY**

Max looked over at his girlfriend Alice, who slept peacefully in the passenger seat of the Space Wagon he had borrowed from his parents, '_Its more reliable then that sports car of yours! We just want the two of you to be safe.'_ Max had agreed after hours of negotiations.

He looked over at her again, her long blond hair fell in waves over her face, she had pale skin and kissable lips, and even though her eyes were closed he knew they were a shocking electric blue. Again he wondered how she could like someone like him, he remembered the first time they'd meet.

_'He had gone to his befriend, Danny's 'fancy dress' party but after losing a bet had to be a playboy bunny including ears and tail. Everyone had laughed and then he saw her, dress as Alice from American McGee's Alice._

_'Danny who's that girl? The one dress as Alice?'_

_Danny had turned and looked, 'I don't know must be a friend of one of the girls, i've never seen her before.'_

_Max watched her for about an hour, noone spoke to her, danced with her or noticed her. As he slowly walked towards her, she had looked up and locked those beutiful blue eyes on him, and he knew then, that they where made for each other.'_

_'Made for each other?' _Max laughed at himself, '_God i'm getting corny!'_

'What are you laughing about?'

He smiled and glanced at her, 'Nothing, really.'

She slapped him playfully on the arm, 'that's for all the wicked thoughts run through that dirty mind of yours!'

He smiled again and sight, she was beautiful she was wear an old white shirt of his, a short black skirt and knee high black boots. Even though they had been travelling for hours she still looked hot, he wished he could say the same about himself.

His short black hair was now an unruly mess, and his grey eyes felt heavy but he refused to let her drive as she was always getting lost. His white t-shirt was stuck to him and the black jacket was making him sweat, his ripped blue jeans where starting to slip lower on his waist. Alice reach over and tried to straighten his hair.

'So were are we going and how far till we get there?'

Max wanted to surprise Alice by taking her back to her home town and proposing to her.

'Not far and we should be there in about an hour.'

Alice stretched and looked out of the window, they were surrounded by a thick fog. After a few minutes of trying to see out of the window, she turned in her seat so that she was facing him, Max felt all the hair on the back of his neck raise at the intent stare she gave him.

'So where are we going, tell me! Please!'

Max laughed and shook his head, it wouldn't hurt the surprise if he told her that.

'We are going back to Oakdale!'

'Oh Max! I'm so excited! Thank you!'

He was glad she was happy he was worried that she would hate the idea, Alice didn't speak of her home much and the one time she did it had been as if she didn't want to remember it.

_'So where did you grow up, i bet a nice little country town?'_

_Alice laugh gently, to Max it was the most amazing sound in the world, 'Oakdale, and you're right a tiny little town in the middle or nowhere, we had to leave when I was still little there where problems in a close by town.'_

_'What sort of problems?'_

_Alice just stared at him, her normally warm eyes where icey cold and hard, 'it doesn't matter, i don't want to think about it...' That was the first and last talk they had about it._

Alice kissed Max on the cheek, 'so which rotate are you taking? I didn't recognize any of the land marks?'

'I thought we go through Ashfield and Silent Hill…'

'Stop the car!'

'What?'

He turned and look at Alice, her nails bit into the dash board and all the colour had drained from her face.

'Alice are you…?'

'Just stop the car now!'

Max put the brakes on and stopped the car, turning in his seat he looked at her.

'Alice…'

'Where are we exactly?'

'We just went through Ashfield. Why what's the matter?'

Alice blanked him out, quietly she started to whisper, 'oh please, no, please don't.' She slowly reached for the radio and turned it on…

Music filled that car, a look of relief flooded over her.

'Turn around and we'll take a different way.'

Max just kept looking at her, the colour was slowly returning to her cheeks.

'But why? It will take hours to drive all the way back and through …'

'Max please! I know you don't understand and if I told you, you'd never believe me but please, just turn around.'

He looked at her for a couple more minutes, _something really scared her back there…it'll take longer but she was so scared. _

'Ok. We'll go back.'

'Thank you Max.' Tear had formed and had slowly began tracking there way down her cheeks. He slowly started the car and began to find a place to turn around. As he turned the wheel aloud bang made them both jump, Max gripped the wheel tight and tried to control the car now that one of the tires had blown as he straighten the car a second bang sounded and he slammed on the brakes. Both of them slowly got out and looked at the damage. Both back tired were flat, as Max got closer he saw that someone had put shards of metal on the road making sure that someone driving down in the fog would blow their tires.

'What are we going to do Max? Can we walk back to Ashfield?'

Max thought about it, it seemed like hours since they had left Ashfield.

'No, we'll have to go to Silent…'

'NO! We can't!'

'Alice we have to chose! I can't fix this! Ashfield is to far, what is your problem with Silent Hill anyway?'

Alice turned and looked down the road that lead to Silent Hill, goose bumps ran up her skin.

'When I was a kid, there all these stories of people going there and it somehow, changing them, no one seem to come back from there! It was built by a cut and…'

'It's just like hundreds of stories from other towns, look I'm here I'll look after you. Ok'

Alice just continued to stare down the road, and slowly the fog cleared just enough to read a large sigh.

'**Welcome to Silent Hill.'**


	2. Gas, Mathew and the Hospital

**I DON'T OWN SILENT HILL! I DO OWN MAX, ALICE AND THE CHARACTER WITHIN THIS STORY (the names and game references come mostly from silent hill 3)**

It felt lie they had been walking for hours, the fog still hadn't lifted, Alice kept a tight grip on Max, every noise coursed her to jump and shake. Max had tried to comfort her but she never answered, so they continued on in silence. Suddenly in front of them in the fog was the gas station, Max smile and looked at Alice, 'she I told you it would be fine.'

Slowly Alice looked at him, eyes still wide with fear, she spoke in a hushed whisper, 'we still have to get out.'

Max started at her trying to tell if she was joking, he turned away and continued to walk to the gas station, he tried the door, locked. But someone had to be near by, a tire iron lay next to a car with its hood propped up, sadly there was no engine.

'Well it seems as if it's locked so,' turning Max noticed Alice was not next to him, 'Alice?' Max felt his heart miss a beat, _she wouldn't walk away, she was scared, when did she go? _

'Alice? Alice!'

A loud scream sent chills run over him. He ran towards the noise, Alice was stood by the back entrance.

'Alice what is it? What's the matter?'

Max stood next to her and felt his stomach turn, on the floor was what looked like a slab of meat until you looked closer, which was when you noticed the tattoo over what could have been a ribcage, a glimmer of white at the end away from them, and finally a tangle of internal organs that appeared to have been pulled out. Alice rapped her arms around Max and sobbed, Max however, couldn't turn away, there was something about the body, the tattoo read _To fine the truth see the cross. _Max slowly slipped out of Alice's arms and walked closer, the body was laying on something, _a sheet of paper? _Max pull the paper came away with a wet sucking sound, _a map._

'Max let's get out of here! Let's go, forget the car! We'll hick a life we'll…'

'Why not stay here awhile?'

Alice and Max jumped and turned, a man stood a few feet away, he was tall about 6'1, his broad shoulders where covered by a dark blue shirt and black jacket, it did hide the fact that the worked out, a narrow waist lead into ripped jeans. His black hair tangled into the collar of his jacket and dark eyes seem to lock on Alice, Max also noticed the man was strangely pale.

'Why not stay here awhile; Silent Hill is a lovely place.'

Alice and Max glanced at each other, _how can he think it's a nice place with a dead guy on the floor? _Max step closer to Alice, he did not like the way the guy was looking at her, 'I don't mean to be rude but, who are you?'

The man looked at him for about a minute in silence, and then he gently laughed, 'yes, I should have known you would not remember but you will soon. I am Mathew.'

Mathew smiled again at them, 'you have not changed, here take this, when you feel ready come to the inn and talk.'

Mathew handed Alice a key and slowly disappeared into the mist, Alice turned to Max, 'who was he talking to when he said 'you do not remember'?'

'I thought he was talking to you but… he does seem kinda familiar… come on we still got to try and get the car to work.'

Slowly they walked back to the front of the station, Max again tried the door, it was no use all where locked.

'We'll have to go somewhere else, here look at the map where do you thing?'

Alice leant over him and pointed, 'the hospital, there has got to be someone there.'

As they started off, Max suddenly stopped and picked up a tire iron he'd seen earlier, he looked at Alice, 'ok I know this sound stupid but…'

'…this town feels wrong?'

'Yeah and so does that guy.'

The fog seemed to lift a little as the got closer to the hospital, Max didn't tell Alice but sometimes he was sure he saw something…_unnatural_ in the fog.

'This is it Brookhaven Hospital.'

Slowly they started to walk up the stairs, as they got to the top, Alice stopped, something like a radio static was coming from one of the bushes. She walked over and picked it up, it was a small hand-held cassette recorder, the kind a child uses, 'Max look at this.' As she turned as saw the dog run towards them but it wasn't a normal dog, it looked as is it's skin was inside out and where a head should be it appeared as if this dogs head had been split down the middle.

'What the hell is that thing?'

Max didn't have time to answer as the dog thing jump at him, he raised the tire iron, and he didn't stop hitting it until the creature had stopped moving. Max leant against the door frame panting, 'it's stopped.'

Max look at Alice and listened the white noise had stopped, 'well maybe it'll help, come on lets go.'

The pair entered the hospital; it was clean but quite, Max headed over to the doctors' office, 'Hello? Is anybody here? I think we should split up.'

'No fucking way! Did you see that thing out there? It was a dog with it's head spit open! I am not splitting up.'

Max sighed, 'look if we split up we'll find someone sooner, then we can leave. Just the first floor of the hospital, ok?'

'Fine.'

Alice turned down the left corridor trying door as Max headed down the right. Max found a storage room open, the looked in there was a boxes packed ceiling to floor, he was about to walk out when he saw a touch still on in the corner of the room. As he picked it up he knocked off some more of the boxes, 'Damn it! But at least someone has to be here. What the?'

Max bent down and picked up a piece of paper, it was a child's drawing of the hospital map with a large x in one of the rooms, 'I wonder if I'll find treasure there.'

A scream broke the silence of the room, Max flung the door open, the torch picked up on the red of the walls making them seeming to glow. The rest of the hospital was dark but not a normal dark but that of something sinister, the place smelt like copper and other things, Max felt his stomach churn but before he could retch the picked out a figure.

'What the hell is that?'


	3. Separated

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING SO DON'T TRY TO SUE ME!**

Max turned the torch on and looked into the darkness to trying to see what was moving toward him, it appeared to be a nurse but something was wrong about her. Her head seemed to be held to one side at an odd angle, her arms hang loosely at her sides, and she was also slightly hunched over. A second scream made Max turn _that was Alice! _A loud blast made him turn back the nurse was only a few feet away, a gun was held loosely in her hand but it was her face that made Max's blood run cold. Half of her face was gone, it was as if someone had slowly peel one side off, her once white uniform was now drenched in blood and other bodily fluids, the smell brought tears to Max's eyes. As the nurse raised the gun a second time Max took off down the dark corridor, towards where the scream had been, suddenly had came up against a cage, on the other side he could see Alice. She was on the floor swing a bat frantically at what appeared to be a man but like the nurse he was sickening. The only clear feature of the man where two blue eyes that never blinked, the rest of the face had been peeled off leaving a gaping hole where the nose should have been. The man's torso was also visible but appeared to be distorted as if stretched out of shape. Alice swung the bat again and hit the thing in the head; the creature fell to the fell and stopped moving a black lick oozed from it.

'Max help me! Please!'

Alice's fingers came through the bars of the cage between them, for the briefest of seconds their skin touched before a loud bang rang out behind Max; the nurse was at the far end of the corridor and closing in on them both. Max turned and looked again at Alice.

'Hide somewhere I'll find you I promise!'

'You'll promise?'

'Yes, just hide we'll be together again soon!'

Alice nodded and darted passed the dead body into a darkness that seemed to swallow her, Max dived to the nearest door and found it unlocked, pulling it open he ducked inside. It appeared to be a room for a patient, the walls were covered in rust, the floor was criss-crossed with blood trails that all centred around the bed. As Max looked he noticed that there was a lump underneath sheet. Closing his eyes Max tried think. _I have to find a way to Alice…I need to find away out of here._ Slowly opening his eyes, they locked on the bed… the thing had moved. Where more it was just an unidentifiable lump now an arm was visible, the hand appeared to be holding something and beside the bed was a diary. Max swallowed and slowly walked over to the bed, he picked up the diary keeping his eyes fixed on the still sheet. Glancing down he looked at the book, it had one legible entry and a newspaper clipping.

_2nd June_

_Why did she leave me? Why! I only did what I had to do! I was trying to bring peace, and she left me… us… but she will come back…everyone returns to silent hill…_

There was another couple of lines that were blurred the last line sent chills up his spine:

_I saw you my love! You were with him… but don't worry we'll be together soon._

Max shook his head_ could this be about Alice? But she would have told me if she'd been here before…_Max pushed the thoughts from his head and looked at the clipping:

_A young boy was found wondering around the school yesterday talking about a witch… the boy is staying in the hospital for further testing, if anyone knows who this boy is please contact the hospital staff or the police._

Max took a deep breath the paper clipping was about 15yrs old, _what the hell happened in this town? _Max looked back at the sheet, the hand was clenched around a long knife, Max wanted to leave the room, but inside he knew that he had to have weapon. Taking a deep breath he pried the hand open, he took the knife, it was about a foot long and slightly curved. As soon as the knife was in his hand, Max started for the door as his hand touched to door knob a voice sounded,

'_The mouth Max. Check his mouth Max.'_

Max looked back behind him, there was no one in the room, but it suddenly grew heavy, the air thick with the smell of decay. Max began to move back to the body, it was almost involuntary his mind scream for him to leave the room to find Alice but something about the voice compelled him to walk over to it. Slowly his hand reached out and pulled the sheet away from the body. As he saw the face a scream tore from his throat and he fell back losing his footing and landed on the floor. Slowly the body rose up, and it swung its legs over the edge of the bed its feet just touching the floor. The legs where bloody and bruised, the nightgown it wore was dirty and covered in blood, its arms where covered in bandage's. It tried to stand but fell to the floor; Max tried to move but was frozen to the spot unable to take his eyes from the faces in front of him. It tried to push itself up but unable to, it began to drag itself across the blood stain floor towards Max. Max felt tears sting his eyes as he watch the creature drag itself towards him one word escaped his lips, 'Alice…' The girl looked at him her hair was matted to her face, blood poured from a deep gash in her skull that showed the bone, her jaw was broken and blood leaked from the corner of her mouth. She tried to speak but the only sound she could make was a creaking. She pulled herself towards him, using his legs to pull herself close. Max again tried to pull away from her, but seemed unable to, her face was just inches away from him.

'Alice… what … I… oh god…'

Her cold dead eyes lock onto his, the smell of decay rose as she placed her left hand on his face, an animal like howl rushed from her throat as she plunged a pair of scissors into his chest.


End file.
